1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to light filters, and more particularly to light filters incorporating chiral films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chiral films have been used to filter light in a variety of optical applications including sunglasses, movie projectors, instrumentation and polarizing windows, but chiral films have not been used to provide spectral selection in Micro-Opto-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MOEMS) communications systems. In particular, chiral film fabrication typically requires a multi-step synthetic process, which is very costly. Further, the transmission efficiency of chiral films usually is not adequate for use in MOEMS devices.
Light filters that have been used in MOEMS devices typically filter only a single fixed band of wavelengths. Accordingly, the bandwidth of the MOEMS devices cannot be adjusted once the MOEMS devices are fabricated. Thus, the performance of a MOEMS device may not be optimized for a particular system in which the device will be used.